


Back In A Snap

by My_Marvel_Musings



Category: Avengers: Infinity Wars, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), avengers endgame - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sickenly sweet ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/My_Marvel_Musings
Summary: Reader is pregnant with Loki’s child at the beginning of Infinity Wars. After the battle in Wakanda, Thor tells her of Loki’s fate. Now while the Avengers fix what Thanos broke, Reader must fight her depression to save her child’s life. Luckily it takes more than a mad Titan to end Reader’s happy family.Requested by LunaZee





	1. Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader becomes pregnant with Loki's child during one of his visits to Earth while Loki was 'ruling' Asgard in Odin's place. He promises to bring her to his home once the child is born but a month passes from his last visit and still no word. After Thanos' wins and people around her turn to dust, the brother that she's never met comes to pay her a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment below to make requests or follow me on Tumblr: @my-marvel-musings

"Where the hell is he?!" You paced around your apartment, one hand resting on your growing belly. "Loki said he would visit me every month to check on my health and it's been over a month now! He's never late!"

Your best friend was in your tiny kitchen getting you a glass of water. "See? This is what happens when you date the God of Mischief and not his hot superhero brother."

You leveled a glare at her. "Excuse me, Sasha! But I think I'm more worried that he was one of the many people to fucking turn into dust, not that he up and left me and our child! I already lost my family, I don't need that shit too!"

Sasha looked up at you in shock. "I- I'm sorry, _____. I didn't mean it like that, really."

Sighing, you took the glass of water from her. "No, I'm sorry. My damn hormones are out of control lately. I know you were just teasing. It's just...." you sighed again and licked your lips, "he was so excited when he found out I was pregnant. We had no idea we were compatible biologically with him being-"

"Asgardian?" Your friend interrupted.

"Actually, he's a frost giant."

"Wait, what? You mean the villains of Norse mythology? Aren't they supposed to be hella tall and cruel? Not to mention blue?"

"He told me he was a runt for his species which is why he was left to die. Odin found him after a battle and took him in, using Asgardian magic to transform Loki's body."

"So he's not really a prince?"

"No, he is. He's the son of the last frost giant king." You sat on your couch. "Anyway, regardless of what planet he came from we didn't think it was physically possible for us to have a child together. Though I could tell he really wanted one anytime we were walking around the city and he saw a happy couple with a baby of their own."

"Aww! Who knew he had such a soft spot!"

You rolled your eyes and tossed a throw pillow at your friend. "I'm being serious here! When I told him two months ago.... he- his whole damn face lit up and he immediately dropped to his knees in front of my stomach."

"Wow, really?"

Nodding your head, you took a sip of water before continuing. “He placed his forehead on my stomach and whispered to the child that he promised to be a better parent than either of his fathers had been. To be the parent Frigga would have wanted him to be.”

“Aww! Well then I’m sure he’ll be back soon. He probably just got caught in Asgardian politics or another argument with Thor.”

“I hope so. It hasn’t been easy lately. Most pregnancies can be somewhat unpredictable but throw in my whole family turning into dust before my eyes, my own ob/gyn now gone, and the uncertainty about Loki’s fate.... sometimes I feel like I’m hanging on by a thread.” You began to run your hand over your stomach, occasionally rewarded with tiny movements from the baby. “I’m really scared. I have an interspecies child growing inside me and I have no idea if I’m eating properly or getting the right amount of exercise or if I’ll even survive the whole ordeal. The entire planet is one giant dumpster fire right now and even if it weren’t, who the fuck do I turn to in order to make sure my alien love child is healthy?!”

“You reeeeaaaallllyyyy need to stop referring to the whole thing as ‘interspecies’ and ‘alien’. It’s a little weird.”

“Well it’s the truth! How do you explain THAT medical background when they ask?! ‘Hi! Yeah, I have no idea if my child’s going to be born with blue skin that can cause frost bite. Will that be a problem for hospital staff?’”

Sasha opened her mouth and then closed it. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Still sounds weird. What about the Avengers?”

“What _about_ the Avengers?”

“Well, why don’t you go stay at the compound? Between Tony Stark and Bruce Banner they gotta be able to figure something out.”

“That may be a good idea, but that depends on two things. One: that the Avengers themselves weren’t dusted. And two: that they would even let me into the compound to begin with.”

“What? Why wouldn’t they let you in?”

“Um, hello? All that shit in New York a few years back?”

“Oh. Right.”

“As far as I know, Loki hasn’t spoken to any of the Avengers since that day and it’s been at least two years since he’s seen his brother. I highly doubt they would let a woman carrying the God of Mischief’s child into their highly secured compound.”

“Yeah, I guess I could see that.” Sasha walked over and sat next to you on the couch. “Don’t worry, girlie. You still have me. We’ll figure something out. We always do.”

“Thanks. I’m glad I at least got to keep you.”

“Same here.”

Before you could wonder more out loud, there was a loud knock on your door. Sasha bolted up and pulled her gun out of her waist band. After everyone turned to dust, she moved in to keep you safe. Less people meant less law enforcement which meant less safety all around. You hadn’t objected.

Sasha moved cautiously over to the door and called out, “who’s there?!”

A loud voice came booming through the door. “I am looking for Lady _____! I understand she knew my brother, Loki!”

Sasha looked back at you in surprise before responding. “Thor?”

“Yes?” Came his confused answer.

You nodded your head at your friend and she opened the door with one hand while holding the gun in the other. Thor went to enter when he noticed the weapon.

“I guess I am not surprised to see that Loki’s mate brandishes her own weapons.”

“Wait, what?”

“Over here, Thor,” you waved from your spot on the couch. “I’m Loki’s, uh, mate as you put it.”

Thor noticed you curled up on the couch, blanket draped over your shoulders, water in your hand, and dark circles under your eyes - a result of the pregnancy, the dusting (as you were calling it), and Loki missing.

He walked over to where you sat and crouched so he would be eye level with you. “I’m glad you were exactly where he said you would be. Though I wish he told me of you sooner.”

“From what I was told, you were busy going around the nine realms making sure they were safe.”

“Will you please tell me how it is you know my brother? He was not able to tell me the whole story before Thanos arrived.”

“Thanos?”

“The monster responsible for life on every planet to disappear by half. I intend to find him and bury Stormbreaker deep into his head.”

“Well that’s a little intense,” Sasha piped in.

“But I agree with it fully.” You countered. “Can I get you something, Thor, while I tell you the story? A drink? Food?”

“No, thank you my lady.”

You nodded your head. “Ok. Then as soon as I get back from the ladies’ room I’ll be glad to tell you. Sasha?”

She was immediately at your side to help you stand up. Thor’s jaw dropped in shock as your very pregnant belly was revealed as you unfolded from the couch.

“Lady _____?”

“I am currently seven months along. And before you ask, yes. The child is Loki’s.”

Thor’s eyes began to tear up and that’s when you noticed they were two different colors. “Oh my lady. I am so sorry.”

Fear now pierced your body, causing your blood to turn into ice. “What? Why? Will there be something wrong with my child?! Tell me Thor!”

He shook his head. “No, no. I assure you the child will be fine. I will make sure of that. I am sorry because-“ his voice halted before he continued on. “Loki.... he...”

“Thor, what about Loki? Where is he? Was he dusted?!”

“No, my lady.” By now Thor had tears running down and you couldn’t escape the feeling of your stomach dropping to your feet. “Thanos killed him.”

“Nooo! You’re lying!” You began to slap against Thor’s shoulders and then his chest as he stood up. “You’re lying!! He said he would be back! That he would take me to Asgard once our child was born.”

“I’m sorry, my lady.” Thor grabbed your wrists as you sobbed. “Asgard is gone. And my brother is dead.”

You sunk to your feet crying before the shock caused you to pass out.


	2. We Need Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor takes Reader and Sasha to the Avengers' Compound. Will they be allowed in?

"____? Can you hear us? C'mon girl, answer me!"

Sasha's voice filled your ears, begging you to answer but your mind pulled you back into darkness. You didn't want to see the truth, the reality of the situation. Loki was gone, truly gone! How could you keep going without him? How could you raise your child alone? A child you had no idea which parent they would take after. But just as much, Loki was your other half. He was the one for you and now he was gone.

Thor’s voice found its way to you. “We need to take her to the compound. She’s in shock and I fear for her and the child if this continues on.”

“Will they let her in? She was just telling me how the Avengers might not want her there because of whose child it is.”

“They will let her in or I will destroy the entire complex with a series of lightning bolts.” Thor’s voice was hard. He gently reached down and scooped you into his arms as if you weighed as much as a doll. “You will need to come with us. She will need to see a familiar face when she wakes.”

“Damn straight I’m coming too!” She raced after Thor as he left the apartment.

Outside, Thor grabbed an umbrella he had leaning against a wall. He took you to the middle of the empty parking lot and banged the umbrella against the ground. Sasha’s jaw dropped to see it change into an ax almost as tall as Thor and that he was now in his Asgardian clothes.

“Normally I would fly back, but I cannot carry you and ____ safely. We will have to take the bifrost as there is no time to wait for the Quinjet.”

“Uh, ok. Is... is that safe for ____? She said part of the reason she hadn’t gone to Asgard sooner was Loki was worried about her traveling that way while pregnant.”

Thor hesitated and looked down at you. “Normally I would agree, however we are short on time and this will be a far shorter trip than one to Asgard would be.”

“Which brings me to my next question: why aren’t you taking her to Asgard? You said it’s gone?”

“Destroyed in Ragnarok to prevent my sister from taking over.”

“Um, alright. We’ll unpack all of that later. So how do we travel in the bifrost?”

“Just hold on to my cape.” Thor lifted his ax into the air and soon all three of you were in a tunnel of rainbow light. In mere moments, Thor had you and Sasha standing in front of the Avengers’ Compound.

“Uh....” Sasha’s mouth hung open as she took in the disheveled looking compound. Grass and plants were over grown, windows were dirty, and the roads looked abandoned.

“Natasha and Steve are with Scott trying to find a way to reverse what Thanos has done. Stark just returned from Titan yesterday so he and Banner are in the lab working on new equipment. They are the closest thing to a medical team we have at the moment.” Thor briskly walked through the compound doors and down hallways. Sasha struggled to keep up to his fast pace.

“Will they be enough?”

“We can only hope.” Thor busted through a pair of swinging doors. “Stark! Banner! I require your assistance!”

The two scientists looked up startled at the god bursting into the lab with two strangers. They looked at each other before Bruce spoke up.

“Uh, hey Thor. Who, uh, who’s that with you?”

“This is _____ and her friend, Sasha. _____ is currently in shock and seven months pregnant. I need your help.”

Tony looked at Bruce before proceeding carefully. “Listen, Thor. I think it’s really great you want to help these girls, but in case you forgot we have a huge crisis on our hands. You’ll have to take her to a hospital. They are way more equipped to take care of her.”

“I cannot do that, Stark. This young lady is part of my family. The child she carries will not be a typical one for human staff to care for.”

Bruce blinked at that. “Uh, no offence, but we have no idea how to take care of a pregnant Asgardian.”

Thor took a deep breath. “She is human. But the child inside her will be part frost giant.”

There was a beat of silence before Tony erupted. “Absolutely not! Sorry, Thor, but no way in hell are we caring for Loki’s demon spawn! And the fact that he found a woman in New York that actually wanted to carry his child doesn’t do much to ease my nerves!”

“Yeah, I kinda gotta side with Tony on this one. I mean, I know Loki helped us with your sister and you may feel a sense of obligation towards _____ because he’s now dead,” Tony’s head whipped around to look at Bruce in shock, “but we’re not equipped to take care of her.”

Thor’s eyes began to glow as tiny sparks of lightning danced over him and you and both scientists’ eyes got wide. “Then we will make do with what is here until we can get more. But I will be an uncle to this child and _____ is staying here.”

Tony blinked, trying to hide his fear. “Yeah, ok sure. Uh, Brucey wanna-“

“Yeah, I’ll go get a bed ready.” Bruce raced off to another part of the lab.

Thor followed after Bruce as Sasha stood there awkwardly in the lab. “Hey, uh, look I know Loki isn’t the Avengers favorite person but I want to thank you for helping to take care of _____. Even if it is partly because of Thor. We both lost our families in the.... well, you know. And she’s all I have left.”

Tony looked your friend over, trying to get a measure of the situation. “So what happened to her? Why is she in shock?”

“Thor told her what happened to Loki and she didn’t take it well. She had all these plans after the baby was born and now I'm sure she’s feeling really lost. When everyone turned to dust, she felt she at least still had me and her tiny family. She’s pregnant with a demi-god’s child and she has no idea if her or the child will be ok when it comes time to give birth. The thought of having Loki there was at least comforting.”

“Gonna be honest, comforting and Loki don't really seem to fit in the same sentence but she clearly saw something we didn't. So what did happen to Loki?”

“Thor didn’t go into detail, just told us that Loki was now dead.”

Tony looked down at the suit he was building before speaking out loud. “Hey FRIDAY?”

“Yes, boss?”

“Can you call Pepper down here? We have two new guests and one will need to be set up in a room."

"Sure thing, boss."

Tony looked back over at Sasha. "Listen, this whole thing is going to take a while for us to wrap our heads around but if it means a lot to Thor we'll do what we can. We'll be leaving once Marvel gets here so I'll make sure Bruce stays behind to watch after her. There was a doctor we knew - Dr Cho - but it's unsure if she survived the snap. If she did, we'll get her over here on the double. She created a cradle to fix torn human skin; she'll be the one to help your friend."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark."

Tony grimaced. "And please call me Tony at least. Did, uh, did she tell you how they got together? I'm just really baffled by the whole dynamic of Loki dating a human."

"Actually, I was kinda there when they met. We were in a bookstore when we came across Loki. _____ didn't see his face at first so she thought there was some really cute guy there buying all these really classic books that she had loved. Then he turned around and spotted her standing there holding a copy of Frankenstein. He clearly liked what he saw 'cause he went to open his mouth to say something but she immediately narrowed her eyes at him and quickly walked to the other side of the store. Practically had to jog after her."

"So she knew who he was and what he had done."

"Oh absolutely. We had a friend in SHIELD who filled us in on the whole thing-"

"Which agent?" Tony appeared to pull out a bag of blueberries out of thin air and started to eat.

"Oh hell no! I'm not ratting out my friend. Anyway, so I'm asking her what's going on 'cause I was actually standing to the side of ____ so when Loki turned around I didn't see his face, just my friend sprinting from some guy. Before she can reply, he's standing behind me holding a wallet. 'I'm sorry, ladies, but I believe this fell out of one of your bags.' Of course it was _____'s. She had pulled it out right before dashing off to make sure she had her gift card with her. So she reluctantly took it from his hands and said thank you. He may have been the bastard that help destroy our city, but _____ was always one to take the high road and be polite no matter what."

"She has better restraint than most."

"Tell me about it. I wanted to deck him the moment I saw who it was. Once she had her wallet back and she thanked him, ____ immediately turned to leave again. But he clearly was too intrigued by her. 'Excuse me, I'm sure by your reaction you are well aware of who I am.' 'That I am. So if you'll excuse me, I need to pay for my book so I can leave. Have a good day.' 'Before you go, I was wondering if you could recommend a good book for me. I am clearly not familiar with the writers on this planet.'"

"That's his pick-up line? Help me find a book?"

"With _____ that's actually the best way to crack through that wall of hers. He could clearly tell. But still, it _was_ Loki asking this and before she could tell him to fuck off, he continued. 'I also want to express my deepest apologies and regrets in regards to this city. I was jealous of my brother and loathed this planet because of that. And unfortunately I was placed under an influence that heightened those feelings. It cannot undo what I had done, but I am here in hopes I can one day be accepted.' She cocked an eyebrow at that and, man, was her response on point. 'That's your excuse? Sibling rivalry? Should have been named the God of Whiny Bitches. And spoiler alert, we don't bow down to your brother either. Just because a god decides to spend time on our planet doesn't mean humans will instantly bend over backwards to appease them.'"

"Well I'm definitely liking your friend so far, even if she has questionable choices in guys."

"So Loki breaks out into this huge grin and I ain't gonna lie, the dude is good looking though personally I have more common sense then to run headlong into a relationship with him. 'Oh, I like you', was his response and I honestly thought _____ was going to slug him in the gut until he continued. 'You're absolutely right, that is a poor excuse at best. Is there a way I can make amends?' 'Ask the Avengers.' And she was off again this time to the register. I looked at him and told him to just give up before running after her again."

"But clearly he didn't." Tony reached for a cup of coffee as he listened to Sasha's story.

"Nope. In fact, he came back to the bookstore often in hopes of running into her again. In his defense, he wasn't creepy or anything. He would just be there buying books and occasionally trying to ask her for recommendations. Finally, she just walked straight up to him and handed him a copy of Hamlet, said 'you'll probably love this' and then left."

Tony choked on his coffee. "She did that? What did he say?"

"Well, the next time he saw her, he just handed her a book wrapped as a gift, bowed to her, and left. It was a copy of Pride and Prejudice with a handwritten note inside stating he hoped to evolve as much as Mr. Darcy. She didn't want to be, but she was clearly impressed by his self-awareness. After the ice was cracked, they spoke more and more when they ran into each other at the bookstore until one time lead to them leaving to find dinner together."

Before Tony could question further, Bruce poked his head into the lab. "Uh, hey Tony, Sasha? I think _____'s finally waking up."


	3. Can't Move On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader tries to accept the reality that Loki is gone, but it's proving to be too much.

"How she holding up, Dr. Banner?"

"Please, Sasha, call me Bruce. It's touch and go right now. The baby still appears to be healthy, but _____ isn't staying awake long enough to eat or drink so she'll have to stay hooked up to the I.V."

"Do you know how long the other Avengers will be gone?"

"Hard to say. I know Captain Marvel took Brunnhilde and Thor to some planets she suspects Thanos might be on so they could be back any minute thanks to Thor using the Bifrost. As for the others..... Cap, Nat, and Hawkeye are working with Scott to figure out how to use the quantum realm to their advantage."

"And Tony?"

"He should have arrived at Wakanda an hour ago. Their tech is unmatched and Shuri and Tony's minds combined will come up with a solution."

"I hope so."

"Dr. Banner?"

"Yes, FRIDAY?"

"Dr. Cho has arrived to the compound. Shall I direct her to the lab?"

"Yes, thanks!" Bruce looked considerable more relieved. "With Dr. Cho here we may be able to find a way to snap your friend out of her cocoon. And we can get an ultrasound on her and see which, uh, parent they're leaning towards."

Sasha laughed. "You were going to say species, weren't you?"

Bruce tried to hide his smile. "Yeah, and while it's scientifically correct we shouldn't think of the child in that way."

Sasha's smile faded. "Is there a chance.... that they could be born with Loki's skin?"

Bruce ran his hand over his mouth as he looked at you asleep in the bed. "I honestly don't know. None of us, save Thor, has seen Loki's true skin. But from what Thor has told us, if the child is born that way _____ won't be able to breast feed them or even hold the child without them being wrapped in blankets. It'll prove a difficult road for her."

Dr. Cho walked into the lab followed by a few staff members dragging equipment behind them. "I came as soon as I could, Bruce. Where's the emergency?" Bruce gestured towards you. "Uh, Bruce, you know I love helping you guys out but why are you guys taking care of a pregnant woman? Should she be at the hospital?"

"Sorry I didn't explain everything over the phone, Helen, but I needed you here as quickly as possible. This is a very complicated pregnancy and the mother-to-be is suffering from a deep depression. She hasn't eaten on her own or been awake longer than five minutes since she arrived here."

"How complicated can it be? And do you know the source of her depression?

"Yeah, the answer is actually the same thing. The father of her child is Loki and he was killed." Helen's jaw dropped and as she recovered to voice her objections, Bruce beat her to it. "Don't bother with the lecture, Helen. We already tried to tell Thor no and he threatened to bring this complex down on our heads. Look, we have no idea who the child will take after and ____ being too depressed to function isn't helping the situation. Will you help us or are you going to head back to Korea?"

Helen looked over at your body. Your frame had started to shrink over the last three weeks due to lack of food intake and it made your pregnant stomach stick out more. Sighing, she turned back to Bruce. "Fine, I'll help. But I don't feel comfortable in this."

"Join the club."

"How far along is she?"

"Should be in her eighth month currently." Sasha chimed in.

Helen glance over at your friend. "Who are you?"

"Her best friend. And for the record, I was strongly against her dating Loki."

"At least one of you has common sense. Ok, let's get her hooked up and see what we're dealing with."

Dr. Cho's staff instantly jumped into action, drawing blood from your arm and getting the ultrasound machine hooked up. While one of her assistants was running tests on your blood, another took out a syringe with a long needle to extract fluid from your womb. Sasha grabbed a stool and tried to sit as close to you as possible as the newly arrived doctor and her staff ran circles around your bed looking for answers. Bruce did his best to try to rouse you.

"Hey, ____. We need you to wake up. Dr. Cho is here to help you with your baby."

"No, Bruce. Please. Just let me be. I-I can't do this. Not without him." You voice came out softly, no energy behind it.

"You can't give up, kid. Sasha needs you and Thor is looking forward to being an uncle. You still have family here."

Tears began to leak out of your eyes. "But he's gone!"

"I know, I know. But you need to be strong. For your child."

"They'll have his skin, I just know it. I'll have a child that will look like the man I lost and I won't be able to even touch them."

Dr. Cho walked over to your side and smiled down at you. "Hi, ____. I'm Helen Cho and I'm here to help you with your baby. I know you're going down a rough road right now, but we need you to stay strong. Neither you nor your baby will make it to the end of your pregnancy at this rate."

You took a ragged breath. "Do what you need to save the child. Thor will be able to take care of them."

Helen tried to keep her face neutral before pulling Bruce off to the side, Sasha close behind. "This is going to be really difficult, Bruce. Thor picked the worse possible time to tell her about Loki's death. She's pretty much losing the will to live."

"What?!" Sasha exclaimed. "Can't you fix it?!"

"It's not that easy. Bruce already hooked her up to an IV and we will take whatever steps we can to ensure the life of the child, but if the body is unwilling to help us there is only so much we can stop. If she gets too far along, we'll have to perform an emergency C-Section to at least save the child."

"Will the child live?" Bruce looked from you to Helen.

"It's unsure at this moment. If this child is part frost giant that could prove some difficult factors. We are unsure if the dietary needs are different, the growth rate, or even how we'll hold the child if it's like what Bruce is predicting. Thor may be able to help, but if Jötunheim still exists, the child might be better off there."

Bruce and Sasha became uneasily quiet. Sasha went from being a reluctant 'aunt' to your child to now facing the fact she was going to lose both of you. As much as she had teased you about dating Loki, she had secretly looked forward to meeting your child. But Dr. Cho was right. How could they possibly know how to take care of that type of child?

Dr. Cho and her staff continued to work well into the night running tests on both you and your child as well as trying to keep you up for longer than a few minutes. It was under the pretense to find out about your pregnancy, but the truth was they needed you to want to live. To want to save you and your child.

Come morning, the entire team was exhausted and no closer to finding a solution. "Bruce, I don't know what more we can do. We're still awaiting the test results, but as of right now we can't find anything abnormal about the child. And ____ hasn't changed at all, despite all our prodding."

"Did you find out anything about her pregnancy at least?"

Helen nodded. "It sounds like it was a pretty typical pregnancy. No unusual cravings or complications. If we can get her energy level up it could be a typical delivery.”

Bruce opened his mouth but was interrupted by the compound suddenly filling with confused chatter. He looked at Helen and before either could respond, Nick Fury burst through the lab door followed by Maria Hill and Phil Coulson.

“Wh- what....” Bruce trailed off.

“Looks like that crazy son-of-a-bitch Stark pulled it off.” Nick smirked. Then he caught sight of you. “So what the hell is going on here?”


	4. Perfect Little Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader’s baby is ready to arrive as the universe comes back from Thanos’ attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who's ever read one of my stories, gave kudos, comments, bookmarked, subscribed, and/or requested new work from me. You guys make all of this worth it! I hope to continue to make content that you all love. THANK YOU!!

“SHE’S CARRYING LOKI’S CHILD?! AND YOU JUST LET HER IN HERE?!”

Nick Fury’s voice could be practically heard across the compound as more and more people came back from turning into dust. Bruce took several deep breaths to keep the green in him from coming out.

“It’s not that simple, Fury. You try telling Thor ‘no’ while he has literally lightning dancing all over his body.”

Phil Coulson walked over to your bed and looked down at your face. Fury’s shouting had managed to jostle you out of your semi-coma and you were looking around the room in confusion.

“Bruce?” Your voice sounded like you hadn’t used it in years.

“Yeah, I’m here.” Bruce appeared in your vision next to Coulson. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s going on? Do I need to leave?”

“What? No! Why do you ask that?”

You gave a weak smile. “You mean despite the fact I recognize Nick Fury’s fury without ever meeting him before? Or the fact that I would swear the man standing next to you was Phil Coulson except...” you sighed and closed your eyes briefly for a moment before continuing. “And if for some reason that is him, I want you to know that Loki is very sorry for that. Not that it matters, but he’s not going to be able to say it himself.”

Phil glanced over at Bruce, confusion clear in his eyes. Bruce whispered, “Loki’s dead.” Then he continued in a normal voice towards you. “You’re not leaving, ______. Thor would never forgive me for throwing you and your child out.”

“Where is Thor?”

“He should be back any moment. It looks like the plan worked and people are coming back. So you’ll have your family back.”

You closed your eyes. “Not my whole family.”

Bruce sighed. “I know, _____-“

But before he could continue, there was a thunderous sound that poured in from outside the compound. Bright rainbow light flooded the lab, causing everyone to flinch.

“That would be Thor,” Bruce deduced.

And sure enough, Thor’s booming voice could be easily heard. “How many times must you do that?! Have you no consideration for anyone else?!”

There was a muffled reply.

“CLEARLY YOU DON’T HAVE ANY CONSIDERATION FOR ____!! She is currently in the lab slowly dying!!”

“WHAT?!” Came the very clear reply in a very familiar voice.

“GET. IN. THERE. AND. FIX. IT!!”

There was a loud commotion that seemed to travel throughout the compound. A series of ‘No!’, ‘You can’t be serious?!’, and ‘Why Thor?!’ seemed to flow through the lab doors before Thor himself came charging through. He was decked out in his Asgardian armor and brandishing Stormbreaker.

Thor rushed over to your side, causing Coulson and Bruce to quickly move out of the way. “____ are still with us?”

You gave a small, tired smile. “Yes, Thor. That was quite an entrance you made.”

“Time was of the essence. I wanted to make sure we were back before the child was born.”

“We?”

Thor took a deep breath. “I need you to remain calm. I brought an unexpected surprise for you.”

“A surprise?”

The lab doors burst open and a figure glad in black and green Asgardian armor came strolling in. Maria, Fury, and Coulson instantly pulled their guns and aimed it at the person. They just casually raised their hands up.

“I am unarmed.” Came a familiar purr.

Your brows furrowed at the sound. The voice, you could have sworn it belonged to.... but no, that was crazy to even think that.

“Fury! Put down your weapons! He must see his mate! There is little time to waste!”

Coulson looked at Thor, but didn’t bother to lower his gun. “Thor, no offense, but have you lost your mind?! This monster-“

“He is my brother and I will be an uncle to his child! But that won’t matter if _____ dies before she can give birth!” Thor’s voice was low but threatening, his eyes glowing silver to match the lightning sparking at his hands.

You could tell that Coulson wasn’t a man to scare easily, but Thor was a god and it was hard to justify fighting that. Very slowly he lowered his gun, but he never holstered it. The figure slowly approached you and your tired eyes tried to adjust.

Blinking a couple of times, you spoke above a whisper. “Loki?”

“Hello, darling. I’m so sorry to make you worry.” He came over and gently took your hand.

Your eyes began to water as your breathing came faster. “So, I’m not dead? We’re not in Valhalla?”

Loki dazzled you with one of his smiles. “No, little one. Though if we were dead, I don’t believe Odin would allow us in, anyway.”

That evoked a smile from you. “Honestly, any afterlife that doesn’t involve your father gets a vote from me.”

Loki chuckled at that and placed a hand on your large stomach. “You’ve grown so much since I’ve last seen you.”

You managed a frown. “You were dead! Thor said he saw you die!”

Loki sighed, “I know, little one.”

“You know?!” Somehow, you managed to pull out the energy to be angry at your boyfriend. “I laid here wondering what I was going to do without you! Wondering how I was going to raise a child who was half frost giant! And you knew this was going to get back to me?!”

“Please, ______. Let me explain.” Your lower lip trembled as you tried not to cry. “I had to make Thanos think I was dead. If he didn’t, he would have followed me and it would have lead him to you. And I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you or our child.”

You closed your eyes and tears slowly trickled down your cheeks. “Oh, Loki.”

He leaned in and kissed your forehead. Around you, Thor smiled while the SHIELD agents looked at each other in confusion. Never could they have imagined this side of the God of Mischief. Loki caressed your face with his hand as he pressed his forehead against yours.

“I am so sorry I made you worry. I will spend the rest of our lives trying to make it up to you, so you can trust me once again.”

"As long as you forgive me, my prince."

Loki's face contorted in confusion. "Forgive you for what, my queen?"

"I've put our child at risk because I could not face a world where you were dead." You gave a soft chuckle. "Wow. I went from wishing you would get hit by a bus to losing the will to live because I thought you actually were dead. Never would have predicted this."

Loki smiled down at you. "Yes, well in all fairness you did not make it easy to win your heart. Which I applaud as I told you as much then. And there is nothing to forgive. I don't know how I would have been able to have moved on if you had died. I understand, my love."

You tilted your head for a long awaited kiss when a surge of pain raced through your body, causing you to grit your teeth and arch your back away from the bed. "Holy fuck!"

Panic filled Loki's face as Bruce raced to your side. "_____! What is it?!"

One of your hands shot out and grabbed Bruce by the shirt. "Get Helen! The baby-"

But you cut yourself off to scream as more pain ripped through your body. Thor raced off to find Dr. Cho as Bruce chased everyone away from your bed. "We need room, people! Move aside so Helen can get in!"

Loki moved closer to the top of your bed and took your hand. "Squeeze, little one. You cannot hurt me."

"Oh Loki, the pain!"

"Just breathe! It will be over soon. The pain won't last long."

You let go of his hand to grab him by his collar and bring him down to your face. "Listen, I have no idea what it was like aboard the ship when Thanos got there but if you presume to say something that stupid again, that mother fucking Titan will have nothing on me."

Out of the corner of your eye you could have sworn you saw Coulson smirk at your words. Loki just slowly nodded his head and took your hand again. "Of course, my queen."

Helen and Bruce began to set up everything they would need to make sure the child arrived safely. Bruce walked over to Loki. "Uh, hey. At some point we may need your help. If the, uh, child has, um-"

"My skin?"

"Yeah."

"Of course, Bruce. Just let me know when I need to see the child and we will switch places."

Time seemed to stretch out for an ungodly amount of time. The pain was more than you had ever experienced before and you were thankful that your boyfriend was a demigod. Anyone else, and your squeezing probably would have cracked some of the bones in the hand. Finally the moment came when Bruce and Loki switched places.

"Hey, kid. How- uh...."

You gave a tired smile. "You were going to ask how I was holding up, huh?"

"No! No, I wou-"

"It's ok, Bruce. I'm doing as well as can be expected. Though, I think if I go through this again I may want a lot of pain meds involved." You and Bruce shared a laugh.

Loki cleared his throat. "I have good news, darling. The child does not appear to have my skin. There should be no problems."

You sighed and leaned your head back against your pillow. "Thank the gods. Now can we please get the little trouble maker out of me?!"

By the end of the day, you had your tiny little baby swaddled in a warm blanket and lying in your arms fast asleep. You had moved over so Loki could sit next to you to be as close to his new family as possible, Thor standing on the other side to admire the baby. 

"She's so beautiful."

"She takes after her mother. What should we name her, darling?"

You didn't even have to think about it, you knew exactly what to call her. Looking up into Loki's eyes, you smiled. "Frigga."

Loki's eyes went wide for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"I know how much she meant to you and I know she is responsible for the goodness you had buried deep down inside. What better way to honor her than to name her granddaughter after her?"

Thor clasped a hand on your shoulder. "Thank you, _____. I know our mother would have been delighted and I only hope she is looking down on your little family with a smile."

"I'm sure she is, Thor. Thank you for bringing me here so I could keep my tiny family."

Loki leaned over and pressed his forehead to your temple. "Thank you, darling. This means so much to me. I love you."

"I love you too, Loki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to take a brief pause from my request list (yes, I still have it saved even if the page was pulled) to start A Dragon Is Not A Slave. The story idea keeps beating against my brain and I can't fully focus until I tackle it. Once it's done, I have three more requests to conquer. You can view my list on my tumblr: @my-marvel-musings. Thanks again!


End file.
